Various packaging machines for wrapping materials automatically and sequentially with heat shrinkable film are available commercially from various manufacturers. However, these machines frequently display problems in achieving synchronization between the cross head seal mechanism and the infeed conveyor, particularly when continuous operating conditions are involved. Also, the machines often require frequent and time consuming maintenance and adjustment.
Also, the prior art machines commonly involve complicated procedures and significant down time to change the machine from one operating configuration to another, such as is needed when package size is changed or different bag cut-off lengths are required. Also, prior art machines utilize specialized, costly components.
Further, operation of the prior art machines is typically carried out without means for automatic detection of malfunctioning, especially jamming in the region of the cross head seal and cut mechanism, and also prior art machines are without means for rapidly and simply clearing a cross head jam.
The art needs a new and improved wrapping machine which is adapted for use with heat shrinkable wrapping film and which has a new and improved cross head seal mechanism, which is fully synchronized, which has simplified configuration adjustments and operational features.